The Shadow of Hearts: YUNJAE
by jae sekundes
Summary: Jung Yunho, anggota Keluarga Jung yg brperan sebagai Signator, dpt mngubah dirinya menjdi sosok Iblis yg bernama Thanatos. Dgn mnggunakan kekuatanya, ia rela mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi calon istri sekaligus sepupu yg dicintainya yaitu Kim (Choi) Jaejoong, putra mahkota pertama yg mewarisi kekuatan Hydaelyn. BL, Incest (?), Yaoi. YunJae, ChangKyu, YooSu, HanChul, SiBum.


_**Shadow of Hearts**_** (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Drama etc.**

**Setting: Based on Real World like Modern and Kingdom Theme(campur aduk dan tidak terikat budaya apapun).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah ****b****ergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior etc. (Kemungkinan akan adanya penambahan karakter sesuai cerita).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: YunJae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, and others.**

**Warning: BL, **_**Yaoi**_**, **_**Incest**_**, judul ga nyambung sm isinya, etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. **

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, C-JES ENTERTAIMENT AND SM ENTERTAIMENT. **

**Characters:**

**Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong (Usia: 19 tahun): Seorang putra mahkota pertama serta calon Raja/Ratu (?) **_**Kingdom of Hyrulezion**_** dan putra pertama dari Choi Siwon dan Kim (Choi) Kibum sekaligus calon istri bagi Jung Yunho yang merupakan sepupunya.**

**Jung Yunho (Usia: 23 tahun): Seorang **_**Signator **_**yang merupakan sepupu sekaligus calon suami bagi Kim (Choi) Jaejoong.****(Putera tunggal dari Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul).**

**Shim Changmin (Usia: 17 tahun).**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Usia: 17 tahun): Seorang putra mahkota kedua **_**Kingdom of Hyrulezion **_**dan putra kedua dari Choi Siwon dan Kim (Choi) Kibum.**

**Park Yoochun( Usia: 23 tahun).**

**Kim Junsu (Usia: 19 tahun).**

**Choi Siwon (Usia: 46 tahun):****Raja **_**Kingdom of Hyrulezion**_** ke XIII. Ayah dari Kim (Choi) Jaejoong dan Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun serta suami dari Kim (Choi) Kibum.**

**Kim Kibum **_**as **_**Choi Kibum:****Ratu**_** Kingdom of Hyrulezion**_** ke XIII dan istri dari Choi Siwon sekaligus Ibu dari Kim (Choi) Jaejoong dan Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun.**

**Tan Hankyung **_**as **_**Jung Hankyung (49 tahun): Kepala Keluarga Jung dan **_**Signator**_**,****Ayah dari Jung Yunho sekaligus Suami dari Kim (Jung) Heechul serta saudara sepupu dengan Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul (Usia: 48 tahun): Ibu dari Jung Yunho serta istri dari Tan (Jung) Hankyung.**

_** PROLOG **_

Di Negeri yang sangat damai dan sejahtera terdapat sebuah Kerajaan bernama _**Kingdom of Hyrulezion**_. Kerajaan yang terletak di bagian Timur Tanah _Big East_ itu merupakan salah satu Kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang memiliki paras yang sangat tampan. Raja tersebut bernama **Choi Siwon**, **Raja **_**Kingdom of Hyrulezion**_** ke XIII**. Raja itu sangat disukai dan dicintai oleh seluruh rakyanya. Sang Raja memerintah dengan adil dan bijaksana sehingga Kerajaan tersebut sangatlah makmur, memiliki kekuatan militer yang kuat, sumber daya alamnya pun melimpah ruah serta memiliki sebuah _**Crystal**_ berkekuatan magis istimewa yang dapat membantu menyokong keseluruhan peradaban teknologi modern serta kekuatan militer yang dinamakan _**Lumiries**_. Kekuatan _Crystal_ tersebut dapat menghasilkan **anak-anak** _**crystal**_ yang menghasilkan beragam kemampuan seperti mengatur penyediaan sistem perairan, pangan, listrik, tenaga uap, transportasi, perlengkapan perang seperti tank, Airship dan lainnya serta juga menciptakan sebuah dinding pelindung yang terdapat di sekitar kota-kota dan Kerajaan untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan monster sehingga rakyat tidak perlu takut terancam akan kelaparan dan bahaya. Walaupun terlihat damai dan sejahtera, banyak sekali musuh baik pihak dalam maupun luar Kerajaan yang akan berusaha mengincar, memburu dan mencuri _Crystal_ tersebut hanya demi memenuhi nafsu dan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

**Jung Hankyung** adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin dimasukkan dalam kehidupan pribadi maupun bisnis bagi kalangan keluarga usahawan dan bangsawan lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka berusaha keras agar tidak sedikitpun berurusan dengan Keluarga itu. Memang bagi kalangan usahawan dan bangsawan lain berbisnis dengan Keluarga Jung seperti memenangkan sebuah proyek yang sangat besar, jaminan hidup sukses sudah di depan mata. Kejeniusan mereka tak diragukan lagi, tapi mereka memilih untuk berjalan di lintasan mereka sendiri yang menurut mereka akan berjalan aman tanpa permusuhan atau berteman dengan siapapun yang ada kaitannya dengan Keluarga Jung.

Keluarga Jung merupakan keluarga paling ternama di Negeri ini. Selain karena aset harta kekayaan mereka yang tak terkira nama mereka memiliki pengaruh yang cenderung menyeramkan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Keluarga utama mereka tidak dapat tersentuh oleh hukum sama sekali, meskipun mereka membunuh seseorang di tempat umum pun tak akan ada yang berani melaporkan mereka ke pihak berwajib atau pemerintah walau sebenarnya perbuatan mereka itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan **Keluarga Choi yang notabene merupakan kerabat Keluarga Jung**.

Baik Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga tertua dari masa sejak berakhirnya _**The Great War**_. Mereka selalu terlahir laki-laki memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Ciri khas dari Keluarga Choi adalah menurut legenda, mereka dipercaya untuk mewarisi warisan kekuatan _**Hydaelyn**_. Konon, menurut legenda yang mengatakan jika ada yang berhasil meminum darah Keluarga Choi karena mewarisi kekuatan tersebut maka yang meminumnya akan **memperoleh kekuatan yang berkali lipat ganda** dari biasanya bahkan bisa juga menjadi _**immortal**_ **tapi hanya dalam jangka waktu tertentu saja,** entah rumor mengenai kedua hal itu terbukti benar atau tidak, yang jelas Keluarga mereka "cukup" penuh misteri dan mereka selalu menjadi sasaran bagi kaum barbarian dan musuh dari Negara-negara lain yang berusaha keras mengincar maupun membunuh mereka dengan cara apapun demi menghancurkan sekaligus mendapatkan darah mereka selain _**Lumiries**_ karena mereka memang sudah lama diincar sejak dari masa terjadinya _The Great War_ maupun di masa sekarang ini. Selain itu, mereka jauh lebih, cerdik dan sempurna dalam menguasai berbagai elemental dibandingkan dengan Keluarga Jung meski mereka sama-sama ahli dalam menguasai berbagai senjata dan bela diri. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas untuk Keluarga Jung adalah mereka mewarisi kemampuan khusus yang dikenal sebagai _**Signator**_. **Julukan yang cocok disandang bagi keluarga tersebut untuk kemampuan mengubah wujud diri mereka menjadi sesosok Iblis/**_**Demon**_** yang mengerikan**, **mempunyai kekuatan yang membahayakan dan desktruktif**, jelas bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Hanya segelintir orang-orang tertentu baik para pegawai yang bekerja bagi Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Choi, kalangan usahawan, bangsawan, militer dan pemerintah yang mengetahui rahasia Keluarga Jung. Mereka pun akan tutup mulut karena sebelumnya mereka sudah disumpah untuk tutup mata, mulut dan telinga tentang kemampuan "unik" dan hal "aneh" yang mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

"Oek…. Oek…. Oek….Oek…Oek…."

Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, menahan peluh dan rasa sakit. Akhirnya tangis mungil seorang bayi laki-laki berwajah tampan yang kelak akan menjadi _Signator_ berikutnya telah membahana, mendatangkan kebahagiaan ke seluruh penjuru kediaman Keluarga Jung. Tawa dan suka cita menyambut kedatangan sang _Signator _yang lahir ke dunia.

"Bayi ini akan kau beri nama siapa, Hankyung?" Choi Siwon, sang Raja yang sebenarnya merupakan sepupu sang _Signator_ bermarga Jung itu ikut tersenyum bahagia menyambut kelahiran keponakannya.

"Karena bayi ini adalah _namja_, akan kami beri nama **Jung Yunho**." Jung Hankyung tersenyum sambil menimang anaknya bersama istri tercinta, **Jung Heechul**.

.

.

.

"Kusarankan kau harus segera menikahi Kibum, Wonnie." Saran Hankyung, ketika sang _Signator_ sekaligus Kepala Keluarga Jung itu tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan acara minum teh bersama sang Raja yang dibanggakannya.

"Hankyung_ hyung_…."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah lama menyukainya? Ayolah, Wonnie. Kau tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Sebagai sepupumu, aku sangat mengenalmu dan mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua selama ini."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Hanya saja…aku….aku merasa ragu kalau ia menyukaiku." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Chullie akan membantumu agar Kibum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya." Hankyung menepuk lembut bahu Siwon, "Kau tenang saja, Ok?

.

.

.

Dulu saat Siwon sedang pergi melakukan penyisiran di area tepi _Sahagin River_, Siwon menemukan sesosok yang terhanyut. Sosok yang mengalihkan dunianya sehingga tanpa sadar Siwon langsung terjun ke dalam arus deras _Sahagin River_ untuk menyelamatkannya. Kemudian ia membawa pulang sosok tersebut ke istananya untuk merawatnya sampai sembuh total. Sosok yang memiliki kulit seputih salju, rambut hitam legam yang halus dan bermata ungu keperakan yang indah. Sosok yang ternyata kehilangan semua ingatannya. Bahkan asal-usul dirinya pun tidak dapat ia ingat. Kim Kibum adalah nama yang terlintas cepat dalam benaknya. Nama yang tanpa sadar Siwon berikan ketika memandang wajah yang mampu membuat ia jatuh cinta pada sosok misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

Pernikahan antara Choi Siwon, sang Raja dan Kim Kibum, _namja_ misterius yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandung bagi Jung Heechul berlangsung sangat meriah. Banyak sekali tamu bangsawan dari berbagai kalangan termasuk para menteri, duta besar dan sebagainya.

Memang Hankyung dan Heechul sedikit memaksa perihal pernikahan ini, tapi Siwon sendiri yang pada dasarnya sudah menyukai Kibum dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, walaupun namja cantik itu kehilangan semua ingatannya. Siwon tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mempeistri sosok cantik dan manis itu, meski dirinya mungkin akan mereguk kebahagiaan sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon, "Kau tidak menyesal menikahiku, Wonnie?" Tanya namja berkulit pucat dan bermata ungu keperakan itu dengan lirih.

"Tidak. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Bummie…" Siwon mengusap perut buncit Kibum yang tengah mengandung 9 bulan.

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kalian. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di Kerajaan ini, Wonnie….." Ujar Kibum dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangisannya.

Siwon memeluk istrinya erat seraya menenangkan istri yang dicintainya itu, "Jangan takut, Bummie. Aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi." Diciumnya bibir Kibum dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Calon istri Yunnie cantik, _ne_." Yunho menciumi pipi tembem bayi laki-laki berusia satu bulan yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"_Ne_…." Heechul, sang Ibu mengusap kepala Yunho sembari tersenyum hangat pada sosok cantik yang tengah terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat Kibum.

"Yunnie ingin menikahi Joongie sekarang!"

"_Yak_! Joongiemu ini masih bayi, Yunnieku yang manis. Lagipula Joongie harus banyak belajar agar menjadi penerus _Kingdom of Hyrulezion_ yang hebat sebelum kalian menikah, sayang…." Heechul mencubit pipi gembul Yunho gemas.

"Huweeeee! _Umma_!" Rengek Yunho, "_Ahjumma_? Bolehkah Yunnie menikahi _Boo_Jae, _ne_? Bolehkah?"

"_Ne_…." Kibum tersenyum.

**Choi Jaejoong**, sang putra mahkota pertama cantik yang dilahirkan oleh Kibum dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri itu mewarisi warna mata yang sama sepert ibunya akan membawa perubahan besar bagi _Kingdom of Hyrulezion_ nantinya. Sosok lemah itu akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi _Hyrulezion_, termasuk orang tuanya sendiri, Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Joongie, Yunnie dan Kyunnie ingin ikut dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_!" Joongie memeluk erat kedua kaki Kibum, sedangkan **Choi Kyuhyun**, sang putra mahkota kedua yang berusia 2 tahun hanya menatap bingung padanya. Kebetulan bocah itu tengah digendong oleh Yunho sambil mengemut jari jempolnya. "Pokoknya kami ikut!" Lanjut Jaejoong.

"_Ani_. Kau dan _Baby_Kyu masih kecil, Joongie." Ucap Siwon yang mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong yang merengut karena kedua anaknya yang dicintainya ini tidak diperbolehkan ikut bersama dirinya dan Kibum yang akan pergi melakukan inspeksi di di _Y'sthola City_, salah satu kota pariwisata terbesar yang merupakan bagian dari Wilayah _Kingdom of Hyrule_zion.

"Yang dikatakan ayahmu benar, Joongie sayang. Mereka hanya pergi selama 1 hari saja…" Timpal Heechul.

"_Shireoooooo_! Pokoknya kami harus ikut!"

"Joongie? Bagaimana sambil menunggu _Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma _pulang nanti, kita bermain dulu di _Oppasa Beach_? Nanti Yunnie akan membuatkan Joongie sebuah boneka pasir berbentuk gajah yang besar, _Ne_?" Tanya Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong .

"Eung? Joongie akan bermain di pantai dengan Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"_Ne_!"

"Yunnie akan membuatkan Joongie boneka pasir berbentuk gajah yang besar?"

"_Ne_!"

"Terus Yunnie akan membacakan Joongie sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur?"

"_Ne_!"

" Terus malamnya nanti Joongie akan tidur bersama Yunnie?"

"_Ne_!"

"Hore! Calon suami Joongie memang yang terbaik!" Jaejoong segera mencium kening, pipi dan bibir dan memeluk tubuh sang _Signator_ muda itu. "Joongie sayang Yunnie!"

"Yunnie juga sayang Joongie!" Balas Yunho.

Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan. Siwon, Kibum, Hankyung dan Heechul hanya memandang mereka sambil tersenyum lega. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, Kibum memandang nanar Siwon, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, mencoba mengingat wajah sang suami serta kedua buah hatinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Keriuhan terjadi di _Y'sthola City _saat gerbang kota dibuka dan terlihat pasukan pengawal raja dan ratu mulai muncul. Mereka mengamankan jalan terlebih dahulu dan membuat penduduk berbaris teratur di pinggir jalan. Para penduduk terlihat antusias untuk melihat raja mereka. Sudah lama inspeksi kota tidak dilakukan langsung oleh sang Raja.

Tak berapa lama di belakang pengawal tampaklah sang raja dan Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mereka bersamaan dengan Heechul yang juga ikut keluar dari mobilnya. Terlihatlah sang ratu yang sudah tersenyum ramah pada setiap penduduk yang terlihat heboh melihatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika sang Ratu akan ikut dalam inspeksi tersebut. Di belakang mereka terlihat beberapa penasihat dan pengawal lainnya yang setia mengawal inspeksi ini.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kota. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama para penduduk yang berbaris di samping jalan dan di depan kios masing-masing. Setelah ia puas melihat-lihat, kini ia beralih menatap punggung suaminya yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Heechul dan penasihat mengenai keadaan kota saat ini.

"Bummie?" Panggil Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya Kibum.

"Ya, Wonnie?" Balas Kibum.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ah. Tentu saja aku sangat menikmati inspeksi ni, terima kasih Wonnie." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Begitu, syukurlah kalau begitu…Bummie? Kau ingin makan _ice cream_?" Siwon akhirnya bertanya lagi setelah memergoki Kibum yang kebetulan memandang minat pada sebuah kios _ice cream_.

Kibum mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Siwon tersenyum sembari mengandeng tangan Kibum untuk mendekati _stand ice cream_. Kedua mata Kibum begitu berbinar senang saat melihat rasa _ice cream_ yang disukainya.

"Bummie? Kamu mau memilih rasa…"

DOOORRRR!

CKIIIIIITTTT!

BRUAGHHHH!

BRUAGHHHH!

Namun sebuah suara tembakan bercampur suara tabrakan terdengar sebelum Siwon sempat bertanya pada Kibum. Sebuah mobil yang terbalik meluncur cepat ke arah kios. Heechul, Para pengawal raja dan penasihat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Kios itu tertabrak bersamaan dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

"WONNIEEEEE! BUMMIEEEEEE!"

"YANG MULIAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Siwon tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Suaratembakan, tabrakan, teriakan kemudian Kibum menariknya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya dipeluk oleh Kibum. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat cairan merah pekat yang membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya. Tiga-empat buah potongan besi telah menusuk dada dan punggung Kibum.

"Bummieee!"

"W-w-wonnie? S-syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. A-a-apapun yang terjadi janganlah menangis, Wonnie. Ingatlah keluarga kecil kita…..ingatlah Joongie dan Kyunnie…..."

"A-aku t-tahu, Bummie. A-a-aku mencintaimu, Bummie." Lirih Siwon.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu…..W-wonnie…." Kibum tersenyum hangat. "Joongie….anakku…Umma….tahu kau… akan menjadi pemimpin _Kingdom _of _Hyrulezion_ yang sempurna…." Kibum mengenggam tangan Siwon sebelum akhirnya ajal menjemputnya.

"Bummie?" Siwon menepuk pipi Kibum berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Yang mulia Raja…." Salah satu pengawal tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat mata Siwon mulai basah.

"Bummie! Bummie! BUMMIE!" Siwon menangis histeris sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kibum.

.

.

.

_Kingdom of Hyrulezion_ berduka. Sang ratu telah pergi selamanya. Meninggalkan segudang kesedihan di hati rakyat. Area Pemakaman Keluarga Kerajaan terletak oleh tidak jauh dari tempat pemakaman umum di sudut _Kingdom of Hyrulezion_. Saat ini pemakaman itu dibanjiri pelayat yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Choi Kibum. Sesi pemakaman dilakukan secara militer dan dihadiri oleh Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Choi serta berbagai kalangan, termasuk juga kalangan usahawan.

.

.

.

"_Umma_….Hueeeeeeeee…._Umma_…Hueeeeeeee…..Yunnie…_Umma_ di mana? Hiks…hiks…..Joongie ingin memeluk _Umma_…..Joongie ingin disuapi _Umma_! Hiks….hiks…Hueeeeeeeeeeeee…" Setegar apapun Jaejoong, sang putra mahkota pertama itu masihlah telalu muda untuk menghadapi rasa sakit dan kehilangan _Umma _yang dicintainya.

Yunho mendekap calon istrinya itu, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang memberontak dan menangis meraung-raung mencari sosok _Umma_nya. "Joongie? _Ahjumma _baik-baik saja. Sekarang _Ahjumma_ berada di Surga. Kau tahukan kalau Surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Tidak akan ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya. _Ahjumma _akan selalu mengawasi Joongie dan Kyunnie."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Yunho mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengecup sayang kening dan pipinya.

**TBC**

**WKWKWKWKWKK masih ada Utang FF malah buat FF baru! ^_^ WWKWKWKWKWK**

**Jadi, bagaimana dengan FF baru ini? Ada yg berminat? ^_^**

**REVIEW Pleaseeeee ^_^**


End file.
